Motley Sum of Fleeting Moments
by Hyperbali
Summary: When life is hurtling towards you and the entire universe seems to have been upended, it is a comfort to find solace in and make memories with someone else who understands.
1. 1 through 50

**Behold, another attempt at one-sentence fics, this time centering around Thane and (as always) Caelie Shepard (Colonist/Sole Survivor/Paragon). For those who enjoyed my first series, A Hundred Little Instances, I do plan on making certain connections, so I hope you enjoy those when they come.**

**Of course, none of this would have been made possible without the help of a very dear friend from NSAS, whom you know as Hermia S. here on FF. She put up with my pestering, provided inspiration for most of these prompts, and always had an encouraging word or new idea. Credit where credit is due! Now go check out her work, you knooow you want to.**

**And yes, there will be more parts to come.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**1. Fish**  
Jacob had taken one look at the dossier and made a set of particularly amusing jokes about walking fish-heads, which had her cracking up for a good ten minutes; after watching Thane take down a room full of mercenaries _and _Nassana without so much as breaking a sweat, she gulped and silently begged that he couldn't read minds, too.

**2. Sea**  
Each time they board the shuttle back to the Normandy, he spends the majority of their travel time praying to Kalahira for the safe departure of their enemies' souls; much of the crew had a snide comment or strange expression to make whenever he did so, but he noticed Shepard would always be respectfully quiet.

**3. Faith**  
There was a time, all together too long ago, when she'd believed in higher powers; too much had happened in her life for her to give deities the benefit of the doubt, but the way Thane seemed so content with his faith made her want to believe there would still be someone out there to listen to her prayers.

**4. Song**  
His studies into the culture and traditions of alien species had revealed the peculiar harmonies and melodies of human classical music, which he found to be quite enjoyable; once, passing Caelie in the mess, he could hear her humming Camille Saint-Saëns' "The Swan" and had to pause when he realized his heart was pounding far too fast.

**5. Weapon**  
Her body has always been trained in some way, whether it was her biotics as a girl or in the regiments of the Alliance; perhaps that may be one of the reasons she respects him so much, but the fact that she's getting so close to a man who could be better defined as a deadly weapon is utterly awe-inspiring.

**6. Lips**  
Thane tells her 'no', much as he doesn't want to--the extreme weather was too much, they shouldn't do anything while they're still in the harsh conditions of Noveria, his lips might feel too bizarre for her while they were so chapped--but nothing he says will stop her from pulling him close for a teasing kiss.

**7. Hands**  
Maybe she did have to stretch her fingers a little to accommodate the contrastive anatomy of his hands, but it felt as if nothing had ever fit so perfectly.

**8. Time**  
He'd spent so long adjusting to and accepting his own impending demise; it seemed needlessly cruel someone so vibrant would come to awaken him just as there didn't seem to be any time left.

**9. Sunrise**  
They sit together on a rooftop, tired and run-down from a night of endless physical combat; she glances over and remarks that he's surprisingly stunning in shades of orange light.

**10. Blood**  
"More blood on my hands," he says almost regretfully as he holsters his rifle; the feeling of her hand resting on his upper back is a small comfort.

**11. Memories**  
Her memories will never be as vivid or important as his, which is just as well; she's actually rather jealous that he can remember _everything _about his life, whereas nothing but the worst parts of her past come when her mind wanders.

**12. Rebirth**  
Something had stirred within him, those first moments in the Dantius Towers, and he had pushed it aside to think on later; it is only after some time has passed that he realizes his meeting Shepard was the beginning of his own rebirth.

**13. Air**  
Her life had ended with the suffering of air being forced from her lungs, and even after she was brought back to life, it was like that air had never really returned; after resolving to be with him, she feels like she can finally start to breathe again.

**14. Home**  
Sitting on his cot with his back to the wall, Thane reflects on the fact that he has yet to mentally map out the vents and airlocks to the Normandy, and that he has no desire to do so; it has been an eternally long time since he felt so comfortable in one place, and he supposes it will be the closest to home he will ever get.

**15. Strawberries**  
"They're some of my favorites," she says as she offers them to him, but after a few minutes of watching perfectly full lips and teeth biting into the moist red flesh, Shepard has an entirely different kind of 'eating' on her mind.

**16. Green**  
She tries to pass it off as no big deal--"What should my eyes matter, when your whole _body _is such a striking shade of green?"--but he insists on studying them closely every time they are alone, telling her there may have been a new freckle or streak he might have missed.

**17. Vigilant**  
The destruction of the first Normandy had done a number on her self-security, and as a result she would usually stay awake as long as she could just in case the Collectors ever sneaked up on her again; the long hours weren't quite so lonely when he started showing up to sit with her, two full mugs of coffee on hand.

**18. Sacrifice**  
A suicide mission seemed like the perfect apex to his life, sacrificing himself for the greater good--but as they grow nearer to the Omega-4 Relay, it becomes all too clear that he wants to _live_; the thought panics him, and he tries to force it away from his mind, but he can't--Shepard has changed him, for better or worse.

**19. Sacrilege**  
"This is a sacrilege--nay, it's an **outrage**!--" Caelie clenched her fists hard in the air, summoning the best pissed-off old man face she could; Garrus and Tali were nearly on the floor from laughing, but Thane showed only the barest of slight smiles; she would get him to crack up at some point, whether he liked it or not.

**20. Alive**  
The stories that surrounded her--losing her family and comrades in such tragedies--had made him expect a cold and hardened person, focused only on the mission and her duties with no emotion; in contrast, she was unabashedly outgoing and spirited, always interested in the crew's affairs with a smile or word of advice on hand--it left him both envious and intrigued.

**21. Shadows  
**He had made a career out of disappearing into the shadows, doing so long before she was old enough to even think of anything outside of her sheltered life on Mindoir, so she had no authority on the subject; nevertheless, it doesn't stop her from hoping every time he fades into the crowd, he will always make it back to her.

**22. Falling**  
The platform rocks and his feet give out from under him, sending him down to what will probably be a horrifying death, but he doesn't feel the icy grip of fear in his gut until he sees her coasting down after him with her hand outstretched, giving no regard to her own well-being.

**23. Driven**  
Everyone had told her it would be impossible, to expect to go into the void with no chance of survival, but they underestimated her tenacity; come heaven or hell, she _would _get her people out of that Relay, and they'd all go home with their heads held high.

**24. Warmth**  
Her hair seemed impossibly bright, soft fire in his hands; her complexion pale like sun-bleached sand, freckles scattered all about like pebbles, and she was _always _warm to the touch; yes, he dreamed of the day he would able to step into an endless desert, but until then, he'd always have one in her.

**25. Angel**  
At first she refuses to take his label for her seriously, looking at herself as nothing even close to his revered angels; once 'siha' becomes something of a pet name rather than a title, she's comfortable enough to let him get away with it.

**26. Window**  
After some time, Thane notices Tali pointedly never looks up at the windows in the Engineering Core anymore; when he recalls the reason as to why that might be, he allows himself a small contented smirk.

**27. Crest**  
She'd asked to explore his features with some trepidation, and he agreed with some amusement, convinced it would be a fairly clinical and curious process; when her fingertips stroked the sensitive skin just below his cheek crests and elicited a soft groan, she grinned triumphantly and decided she would need to see what else she could get him to do.

**28. Reflection**  
On the ship, he is often alone with his thoughts, as he has been for much of the last ten years; while Caelie's persistent attempts to socialize with him were jarring at first, he soon comes to realize the change of pace is not unwelcome.

**29. Rain**  
Sometimes when she has no immediate expectations demanded of her, she sits down on the tile floor in her shower and closes her eyes, pretending the water cascading down her back is the warm rain of Kahje--a poor imitation of the real thing, perhaps, but her imagination can fill in for the wonder his voice holds when he speaks of his old home.

**30. Deep**  
"You're in deep," a gruff voice called from across the room; Thane turned back to give Zaeed a short smile as he replied, "Perhaps I am--but it would be a lie to say I'm not enjoying every moment of it."

**31. Romantic**  
To think a trained assassin would be so tender and affectionate in his ministrations is like something out of the old 'Twilight Zone' vids, but as he tugs her close and lays a soft kiss on her forehead, she is far from complaining.

**32. Soul**  
He feels peaceful, satisfied with the turns his life has taken; sometimes though, he worries that he will not be prepared for the end; the detachment of his soul from his body will mean she will be alone again, and the thought of it is heartbreaking.

**33. Dream**  
She dreams of alien languages and concepts, fleeting visions of organic screams and groaning metal; she wakes in almost pained shock and trembles until a scaled hand cups her cheek, whispers of comfort from plush lips settling her nerves.

**34. Body**  
A hand trails up the curve of a hip, stroking along soft skin to cup a heaving breast, teasing at a perked nipple--a husky voice brushes warm air against the ear--"Tonight, _siha_, I will satisfy a bit of my own curiosity."

**35. Silence**  
While others may view their relationship as something rather abnormal--using small talk was generally considered a good thing--she's content enough to hold his hands in silence, exchanging a knowing smile every now and then.

**36. Midnight**  
He finds her sitting by herself in the port observation room, gazing out at the stars in her pajamas; he sits down behind her and rests his chin on her shoulder; there are no words, simply a quiet enjoyment of the eternal midnight around them.

**37. Moon**  
"Someday I'll take you down to Luna, the view of Earth is breathtaking there--," Shepard hesitates for a moment before adding with a laugh, "Hopefully without dealing with any sort of rogue artificial intelligence."

**38. Snow**  
"It's _cold_," he says somewhat tersely, trying to shove the offending snow from the back of his coat, but she can't hear him--or even breathe--from laughing too hard.

**39. Evanescent**  
Thane had a gift for striding the edge, being there in one moment and nowhere to be seen in the next; it scared her more than she wanted to admit, but if EDI thought it was strange she would ask for the assassin's location every time she woke up in a cold sweat, the AI was considerate enough not to point it out.

**40. Memories**  
Each flutter of her eyelashes, each gasp of pleasure or surprise, every bright smile and mischievous grin; he takes all his memories of her and treasures them, content to know he could never forget her even if he tried.

**41. Enthrall**  
She was sure he was probably getting tired and more than a little annoyed, but he said nothing as she ordered him to jump over a set of crates on the battlefield for the fifteenth time in a row, her eyes drifting to the almost hypnotic motion of his rear and thighs.

**42. Beauty**  
A fist comes close to striking his face; he ducks down to avoid it and grabs a well-muscled thigh, throwing her back down to the mat--while she may not be anything quite like the drell standards, the bright-eyed being before him is a woman of ferocious innate beauty.

**43. Death**  
Joking and feigned ignorance seem to work the best when trying to cope with her own loss of life, whether in the past or certainly near future, but she is reduced to disquieted trembling whenever the subject of his comes up.

**44. Fire**  
He is utterly fascinated with Caelie's hair, constantly running his fingers through it, tugging and petting away at her; burying his face into the soft curls and closing his eyes against shades of copper and carmine, he thinks it's the most lovely way to burn.

**45. Love**  
The comparison he'd made between her and Irikah had rather piqued her interest; in a way, she could make the same sort of comparison between him and Garrus, though she highly doubted either of them would appreciate it very much.

**46. Weakness**  
Thane pauses for a moment and leans heavily against a crate, a hand held to his chest as he struggles for air; by the time she turns around to see why he isn't by her side, he is upright and at ease once more, holding her concern for his weakness at bay for at least a little while longer.

**47. Wander**  
Her missions take her from one end of the galaxy to the other, never settling in one place for long; it had taken her a while to warm up to the new Normandy, especially considering her shady connections, but after everything her crew has gone through together, there isn't a place in existence she'd be more honored to call home.

**48. Revenge**  
"What would you do if someone gunned down Shepard?"--his eyes widen imperceptibly when Garrus asks the question, relating it to his own betrayal from Sidonis; he knows this, but is barely able to keep the emotion from his voice when he replies, "I think you know the answer to that, my friend."

**49. Words**  
Much to the chagrin of most of the universe, Caelie always tried to talk things out and negotiate before she went out on the field with her guns blazing; even with all of her experience in speech, words tended to fail her when he gave her that quirky little smirk.

**50. Tides**  
Significant changes should have been done with him as he neared the end, but it seemed as though the universe had other plans for him when it sent a momentous tide in the form of Commander Shepard.


	2. 51 through 100

**More one sentence fics, continued.**

**Once again, eternal gratitude and much love to Hermia S., without whom I would not be able to embark on these sentences. Thank you very much, dear!  
There's more to come. Probably!**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**51. Dance**  
Oh yes, he had been rather skeptic about it at first, but as she cradles her cheek against his neck and is rewarded with a pleased hum and the tightening of his arm around her lower back, she thinks he could find a surprising amount of enjoyment in dancing.

**52. Farewell**  
Thane swears he can feel his heart stopping when she jumps for the Normandy, limbs flailing in her bid to land in safety; when she gets a hold on the ship, he tugs her up into his arms and holds onto her for dear life; "_Siha, _please...please don't make me say farewell to you just yet."

**53. Magic**  
Ever since Caelie was a child, she had regarded her own biotic abilities with awe, feeling amazed that she could be responsible for something so strange and wonderful; with her hands clasped in his, sharing a bright glow that bathes the both of them in blue light, she's elated they can share just a little bit of magic.

**54. Desire**  
They came back on the ship after a particularly laborious mission, one that he could tell left them both pent-up with frustrations; when she finally cracked and admitted that she wanted him _badly_, he shrugged off his jacket and replied, "On the contrary, I don't believe you want me badly _enough_."

**55. Family**  
She would never breathe a word of it to any of them--most would scoff, others would probably be downright offended--but in her opinion, the crew of the Normandy made for the best family in the universe.

**56. Pursuit**  
He loves to watch her run, unfettered by the bulky weight of her armor; the way her muscles move and shift beneath her skin could captivate him for hours, though it's even better when she invites him to try and catch her.

**57. Prey**  
Sure, she had made a bet with him to see who could make the other surrender first, but as Caelie looked up into his eyes, she had a sinking feeling she'd lost it before she'd even made the suggestion.

**58. Hunter**  
He regarded his quarry from the darkness of the shadows, lips turned up in an almost-grin; before she even knew he was there, he pounced, and her scream could be heard from the deck below--"Th-thane, stop, you know I'm t-too ticklish!"

**59. Human**  
In her opinion, Cerberus had no idea what they were talking about; she was laying next to a masterpiece in motion, a veritable god-like paradigm of a man, and _he _was supposed to be the alien one?

**60. Horizon**  
Thane had come to learn of the betrayal she'd had to face mere days before she came for him; "If your former comrade still believes in you, she will join your side again, in time"--the reassurance had not been what she wanted to hear, but he knew she would still cling to the small hope.

**61. Ghost**  
Sometimes, under the influence of the hallucinogens from oral contact with him, Caelie can see the faint images of her mother, her father, the slain soldiers on Akuze, like ghosts on the frayed edges of her technicolor vision; she never mentions it to him for fear he would do anything to keep her from the pain--she just clings tightly to him until the shadows go away again.

**62. Fragile**  
To call her fragile would be a hideous affront, especially given her accomplishments and innate strength, but she does show him how _vulnerable_ she can be, and the significance of that kind of trust will always be secret and safe with him.

**63. Searching**  
She was always searching; searching for more people to add to the team, for more leads on the Collectors, for more reasons to run and continue and _live_; at least, for the latter, she had an answer in him.

**64. Paradise**  
Kahje was considered by many to be a paradise of the galaxy, even in the domed cities necessary for the drell lifestyle; still, it could not compare to the euphoria he felt in the quiet of the commander's quarters, nestled comfortably in her arms.

**65. Flesh**  
His skin felt pebbly, rough and smooth all at the same time beneath her lips, tongue and fingertips, each touch sending a tingling sensation all the way up and down her spine; her vision swam with hues of sage and verdigris, overloading her senses, though luckily she had his careful limbs to cradle her on through.

**66. Fate**  
A body resigned to death, long after the mind had gone, shoved fiercely--if not violently--back into the fray of life; he often wondered whether the disruption had been fated or if she had decided to take matters into her own hands.

**67. War**  
Dealing with the Council and their incessant ignorance never failed to be a difficult trial for her, but she felt she deserved a pat on the back for being able to effectively retort to their questions on a conference call when Thane was grinning against her bare thigh.

**68. Duel**  
He was never the first to ask, though he would always humor her when she did; the hours they spent together sparring in the cargo hold would help alleviate the stress she felt from the bureaucracy around her, and he could stand a few bruises to see peace in her demeanor.

**69. Message**  
The e-mail from her--former?--friend had served as both a branch for peace and a solemn condemnation; she shoved the old photo of her beloved crew away and cried for a long while--she would not let him see her tears, but she had a feeling he'd pick up on her emotions far too easily anyway.

**70. Prayer**  
"Arashu, goddess of motherhood and protection, grant your aegis; a precious _siha_, one of your most treasured, embarks on a dangerous campaign--let her wrath and yours strike swift and true, that she may finish the battle satisfied and safe."

**71. Ocean**  
When she closed her eyes to sleep, the words from the chain letter she'd read upwards of fifteen times since she'd received it burned behind her eyes; she dreamed of laying in an ocean while the Enkindlers passed her by, never once touching her--she woke to find she'd cried, and when Thane asked why, she couldn't muster out an answer.  
**  
72. Lost**  
Her rage and anguish had been so palpable, Thane had simply wanted to gather her up in his arms to soothe her grieving, but she'd shut herself off in the comm room with Joker, the Cerberus agents and Mordin; he sat in the deathly quiet mess hall and clasped his hands tightly on the table, trying to ignore his vague sense of loss.

**73. Grave**  
At the start, she'd been rather put off by how _serious_ he was, always sitting by himself in Life Support and answering her questions politely, but remaining distant; after they'd both started opening to each other, she'd been quite relieved to find he had a pretty wicked sense of humor and pleasantry, even if it was subtle.

**74. Child**  
He had wanted to save his son from the dark path into which he'd strayed, though he had never even begun to fathom being able to speak with him again; he takes a moment to wipe away an errant tear and smiles--"Soon, Kolyat, I want to formally introduce you to the woman who made this possible for us."

**75. Wings**  
Caelie cupped her hands together and watched the butterfly land neatly in her palms, her eyes filled with wonder at the sight of champagne-colored wings delicately dusting against her fingers--so great was her sense of awe that she didn't sense another pair of eyes nearby, appraising her with as much reverence as she gave the tiny creature.

**76. Sand**  
He digs his toes into the sand beneath his feet and takes a breath of air, deeper than any he's had in years; the light feels like a cleansing glow--if there did exist an Eden, an Arcadia or Shangri-La in the universe, he's found it in Shepard's cozy apartment on Intai'sei.

**77. Smile**  
She really has no idea what she said that was so funny, but when his shoulders start to shake from laughter and his lips part into such a wide grin he actually shows his _teeth_, her heart stutters in her chest and she feels like she's a flustered teenager all over again.

**78. Fear  
**While the human Reaper may not be the amalgamation of thousands of his own dead people, the thought of its origins sends a disgusted shudder down his spine; when he glances over at her and realizes _she _is meant to be the keystone for the abomination, the normally unshakable assassin feels as if he's going to be deathly ill.

**79. Sleep**  
To watch him sleep was a wonder in itself; though he was markedly more relaxed when he gave himself to slumber, there was still a certain tenseness to his body, like he was always ready for an intruder; Caelie curls herself against his chest and sighs contentedly when she feels his arm shift to hold her, glad to know he could still differentiate between friend and foe.

**80. Touch**  
He had protested quite emphatically, putting together eloquent phrases and poignant remarks to get her to see things his way, but his voice gave way to a strained groan when her fingertips kneaded at the soft skin of his lower abdomen; she cradled her face into his neck and chuckled, "Just shut up and let me touch you."

**81. Surrender**  
Despite her tendency to be optimistic, much of her life had been an uphill struggle to come out on top, whether the 'combatant' in question was her own father, the Alliance, Cerberus or the terrifying threats against the galaxy; it comes as an overwhelming relief when she can collapse into his arms and surrender to her own selfish needs.

**82. Unity**  
Even when knocked flat on the ground, Thane admired her sheer force of will in battle; just as she stands to vault herself back into the firefight, he grabs her back to swipe a medigel-coated thumb across a small cut on her brow; for a moment, her expression softens, and she swoops in to kiss his cheek--"Thank you"--before pushing on into the fray.

**83. Comrade**  
She'd been living in a fairly constant state of uneasiness for several months, feeling hopeful with each person who's loyalty she'd gained, but knowing their death would probably end up resting on her shoulders; she looks around the ship at her crew as they return from the Omega relay, tired and traumatized as they are, and promises eternal gratitude to whomever or whatever made sure she'd gotten all her comrades out alive.

**84. Ashes**  
The crew had swarmed her as soon as she stepped back onto the Normandy, checking her for any injuries procured during her suspenseful recon of the MSV Estevanico, preventing Thane from seeing her; later, together in Life Support, he wipes a layer of soot from her face, revealing her freckled cheeks--"like your mythological phoenix from the ashes," he quips, amusement hiding his underlying worry.

**85. Ancient**  
Much as Caelie had hated the constant dreams and nightmares that constantly plagued her both before and after her death, she'd felt a kindred spirit with the Protheans--they lingered there in the back of her mind, victims she could not save but who did their best to help her, through the good and bad--so while she'd said nothing when they discovered the Protheans' true fate, it had felt like a very personal friend had betrayed her somehow.

**86. Passion**  
For ten long years, there'd been little, if anything, to be passionate about; the assassinations had been merely through the will of others, his reading and studies were more out of necessity and as an alleviation for some of the monotony; he feels her nails rake down his back and presses her to the wall, looking down into chartreuse-colored eyes--he swears he can see a perfect mirror of his own newly awakened passion in her.

**87. Lotion**  
Though she'd been using salves, oils and lotions for years, it had always been just for herself, and she had no idea how to go about massaging them into someone else; she slips her hands along scaled shoulders, marveling at the curious sensation of overly slick skin on skin, and makes a mental note to ask Mordin for a bit more of his helpful explanation later.

**88. Advice**  
"And she _really _hates it if you grab at her neck without warning--," Thane held up a hand to stop the turian from continuing, the slightest disgruntled expression creasing his brow, "While I appreciate the..._advice_, Garrus, I am fairly sure she'll tell me these things when she's ready to do so--you needn't keep going."

**89. Atmosphere**  
Perhaps only by the grace of unknown gods had Caelie run out of air long before she could feel herself burn in the atmosphere of Alchera, and though she tries to forget it when Cerberus resuscitates her, there had been an unparalleled moment--when she'd lost too much oxygen to struggle any longer, when she felt the chill of space creeping into her limbs, that she looked out her visor with half-dead eyes and witnessed a view of the crushing galaxy around her that could have only been described as mind-numbingly magnificent.

**90. Battle**  
Several weeks had passed, and it was only getting worse--while it would have been more than enough for Shepard to leave him alone in Life Support and expect only his talent on the field, she insisted on seeing him constantly, always questioning after his health and state of mind, like she really wanted to _know_; in the battle between his self control and curiosity, the intrigue was slowly winning.

**91. History**  
Not once, in all her years of space travel, had a single alien showed as much interest in human history as Thane Krios did; when she asked him why, he lowered his textbook, considered the question, and shrugged before answering, "It's best to know the nuances of unfamiliar cultures, whether for an advantage in battle or in conversation--and any civilization that could end up producing you is one I want to know more about."

**92. Broken**  
Irikah had been given to the sea, the murderers responsible were long dead, and he was prepared for the inevitable, a man far from being whole; in the strangest turn of events he'd ever witnessed in his thirty-nine years, the commander had shown up and started to pick up the pieces--slowly, in her own outlandish way, she'd begun to fit him back together.

**93. Black**  
From the moment they met, she was captivated by his eyes; huge, dark pools of inky blackness, expressive and wondrous and impossibly wise, never failing to make her attention waver; when she was allowed close enough, she could see he had green irises hidden within, which was a far more pleasant surprise than she thought it'd be.

**94. Confession**  
He had no idea what he'd been expecting when he headed up to her loft, his mind racing with doubt and shame--perhaps she'd turn him away, or dismiss his fears as nothing compared to her own burdens, which he would have understood but hoped sincerely against it--but as she takes his hands in hers and murmurs soft reassurances, looking so relieved she might cry, he's glad he made the decision to confess.

**95. Connect**  
Her fingertips trailed across his chest, drawing little pictures by connecting the flecks; he mused that it would be hardly fair unless she allowed him to do the same with her, and she just shook her head and laughed--"If I let you do that, we'd be stuck here for days!"

**96. Divine**  
He knew she would have to dress in high-class civilian accoutrement for Kasumi's mission, so he'd expected to be prepared in seeing her without her usual commanding attire; she steps from the elevator, smooth curves swathed in a periwinkle evening gown, and asks him how she looks--for once, he cannot answer, finding himself in pleasantly stunned silence.

**97. Sunshine**  
A couple of years had passed since she'd first experienced the wonder that was the Presidium, and though the novelty had faded, it was still a nice place to go; sitting in the grass by the lake was nice enough on its own, but the experience just seemed so much better when she had the quiet drell to share the calm with her.

**98. Destiny**  
He mostly went through life accepting whatever was thrown at him and adapting, though he did take important opportunities when he had them--following Irikah after she'd saved his target was one, tracking down her killers was another--when Shepard had offered him a place in her crew, he'd had no idea what was waiting for him, but something told him it was another chance he needed to take.

**99. Flood**  
Caelie made it a personal responsibility to ensure everyone on her crew was able to resolve their problems before the main mission, so for Jack's request, she intended on bringing anyone but Cerberus--and, after she read of Pragia's rainfall, anyone but _Thane_--but when she tried to explain why she refused to take him, he'd been resolute--"Even if there's great risk for me, _siha_, I will be there whenever you need my aid."

**100. Circles**  
He saw the same line of small trees they'd passed for the third time in half an hour, could remember the distinct stack of crates somewhere off behind it--"_Siha_, we're _lost_"--and he loved that she'd just smiled, laughed and shrugged her shoulders--"What use is life if you don't let yourself get a little lost every now and then?"


End file.
